


Dial 0 for Pain

by SoManyFandoms



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blair has magic hands that give good massages, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jim has a headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Blair helps Jim to dial down the pain of a normal headache.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first complete Sentinel fanfic!

Jim put his head in his hands and would have groaned if he thought it wouldn't make his headache worse. This was also just a normal headache, not induced by his Sentinel senses, which was annoying. He hadn't had a normal headache since his senses had come back online, and not being able to get rid of this one by dialling down a sense or two was not making him a happy camper.

“Jim.” The word is almost purred. Obviously Blair thought whatever was causing Jim to sit still with his hands over his eyes was induced by one of his senses.

“Normal headache.”

“Damn.”

Damn alright, for Jim snorted at his partner's reply and got a spike of pain for his trouble. He heard Blair moving around him, stacking papers, turning the computer off, and he turned his hearing down so he didn't have to listen to the computer chiming its goodbye. He wasn't taking any chances, and thankfully it was a quiet afternoon in the bullpen.

He felt Blair run a hand over his hair as Blair moved away and almost purred himself. Blair had magic hands that gave good massages, especially to ease sense-induced headaches. Jim was happily daydreaming about the massage when someone patted him on the arm. He knew it was his Guide, his senses told him so. Oops, he must have turned his hearing down lower than he thought.

“Jim,” Blair was saying, “Jim, come on, we're going home. Jim?”

“Yeah,” Jim said quietly, and opened his eyes before slowly moving his hands away from his face. When his sight didn't spike he pushed up from the desk and stood still as Blair helped him into his jacket.

Simon was watching them, leaning against the doorjamb of his office, and Jim gave him a small smile before walking out side by side with Blair.

 

It took Jim a couple of seconds to realise that Blair steering him towards the passengers side of the truck meant Blair had pocketed the keys before he'd helped him on with the jacket. Devious Guide. It felt wrong sitting in the other side of the truck, but Jim buckled up and tilted his head back, closing his eyes, and pushed the thought away. It was better he wasn't driving, and if Blair hadn't of been with him that afternoon Simon would probably have taken him home himself.

By the smallest of miracles the lift was working, and with a clunk and shudder it began making its way up to the loft. Jim closed his eyes again and felt Blair press against his arm.

“How long?”

“Bout an hour, came on slow.”

Jim kept his eyes shut as the lift came to a stop and let Blair guide him into the loft and take off his jacket.

“Sit down,” Blair said when they were in front of the couch, and helped him to lie down. Jim smiles when he feels the blanket settle over him. Blair would sit down soon... "Jim, don't fall asleep man, okay."

Jim huffed but let his hearing wander after Blair into his room under the stairs for a book, to the kitchen for a glass of water, and then reeled it back when Blair turns towards the bathroom.

When Blair returned he added a blanket to the side table and then Jim felt him lift his shoulders slightly so he could sit on the couch. Blair quickly settled the extra blanket over himself before setting Jim's head on a cushion in his lap. Jim sighed when Blair put his hands on his head.

"Jim."

He hummed and smiled at Blair's laugh.

"I know what you want, but not yet. We're going to do a little work first, it will help with your headache."

Jim frowned and Blair laughed again.

"Don't worry, it's going to be easy, you've done it before. Now, imagine a dial for pain."

Jim found it easy to imagine, but not so easy to turn down, but then Blair put his hands on his head.

"Feel my fingers, feel them move, now slowly turn the dial."

Jim saw the dial turn slowly, from 5, to 4, then 3, 2, 1, almost gliding to 0, but the fingers kept moving...and moving...and moving...


End file.
